


Silver

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings





	Silver

The golden circlet had left a tiny line on Hux's forehead, but that wasn’t what caught his attention. It was the silver that was moving into his hair. When Kylo and him had overthrown Snoke together it had been a lot of work to pull the galaxy under their control. Maybe it was stress or just genetics but he could see that he was going to lose a lot more of his red. Most of it in fact. Dull silver with a hint of copper in it.

His hair had never been important to him, but over time he had started to love it. It had been because of Kylo. The way he would praise it when they laid in bed. He would run his fingers through Hux’s hair and call him his sunshine. Although he would never admit it over the years he looked forward to the times when Kylo would play with his hair.

The first few grey hairs didn’t worry him, they were in a patch, but small enough that all it did was make him look dignified. Now it was taking over the colour. He wondered if Kylo would still think he was handsome when the last of his colour was gone and all that was left was the silver. There would be nothing special about him then, as his father had always said.

He would just be like any other old bureaucrat, softening in the middle.

Part of him wondered if it was worth getting a treatment to hide what was happening. As much as he mocked Kylo for being clingy, he wondered if it would eke out a little more time of extra attraction.

He dragged his fingers through his hair and started guiltily as he heard the door open. It was all vanity anyway, he had better things to worry over.

“You cleared out the last of the rebels?”

Hux said the words without looking, only Kylo would be able to enter their quarters without being announced.

“At least one nest of them.”

He felt the tension ease out of his shoulders just a touch, it was another headache gone. Hux finally turned to Kylo, smiling at he saw his partner. He was as stunning as he had been the day they met, the scar on his face and the few added to his body only made him look rough and dangerous. His long hair was uncontrolled and still shining like polished jet. Somehow Kylo managed to age with grace, only the crows-feet around his eyes gave away that he might be near Hux’s age.

It had only been a few days, but Kylo wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. He could feel the strength in him, Kylo was so alive. Maybe it was the force keeping him young.

“One less thing to worry about; thank you.”

Hux leaned into the hug, wanting to savour it a little longer. They worked well together, and he always knew that he could depend on Kylo.

“You know I get bored of all the politics, I’m happy to be able to get away. It reminds me of when we first met, back when I used to go into battle.”

Hux laughed.

“You hated me.”

“I adored you, a flash of colour in all that darkness.”

Hux frowned slightly, a flash of colour that was turning grey.

“Too bad it’s muted now.”

“Muted?”

There was no point in pretending, after all they been together for years, deep down he knew that they shared more than his fading looks.

“The grey.”

“You mean the copper?”

Kylo’s smile turned fond and he pulled out of the hug, just enough to drag his fingers through his hair.

“I think it’s beautiful.”

Hux tried not to preen under the praise, no matter how old he got he still reacted to Kylo as if he was still a student at the academy.

“Good, with the way it’s turning that’s all that will be left soon.”

“I think it suits the emperor.”

The pride in Kylo’s voice pushed away the last of his personal doubts. If he could learn to love his red hair that had stuck out like a thumb he could learn how to love the grey. The days when he forgot, Kylo could always remind him.


End file.
